coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9668 (16th January 2019)
Plot Leanne continues to question Nick about who is phoning him but he fobs her off with excuses and the suggestion of a day in the country. Tim and Sophie have got Paula and Imran on to Sally's appeal. Tim asks Paula to get her out before 5.00pm when Marcia is due to be released from segregation. Rana's decree absolute has come through and she is meeting Zeedan and the Iman today to finalise matters. Tracy asks Daniel when Ken can visit Sinead and the baby but he passes on a message for him to keep away. Izzy and Sean drag it out of Gina that she persuaded May Radfield to get Duncan to confess. While Nick is in the salon, and thinks he is alone, he gets another mysterious call and tells the person to keep away. He doesn't realise that David is listening from the back. Tracy tells Mary that she's trying to put Steve off sex by pretending to want a baby. Tim and Sophie visit Sally with the good news. She's terrified of meeting Marcia again. Nick cancels his date with Leanne. David tells her about the call he overheard. Nick is alarmed to see Natalie, his caller, walking out of the tram station. Before he can get rid of her, Leanne appears. Nick pretends she's his solicitor and Natalie plays along well with the ruse. David watches the two heading for Speed Daal. Izzy and Sean tell Tim and Sophie how instrumental Gina was in getting the confession. Paula rings Tim with the news that the release might not be today. Natalie is a waitress from the Nottingham restaurant and also the girl who withdrew Lewis's cash. She blackmails Nick for £2,000 or Elsa finds out about his windfall. Sinead is impatient for her stitches to heal so she can visit the baby. Tracy lies to Ken so he appears at the hospital thinking he’s welcome. Sinead makes Daniel take his dad to see his grandchild. Tracy complains that Mary is making her develop a conscience. Yasmeen tells a grateful Rana she’s fine with the way things have gone. Johnny worries if he can make her and Kate’s wedding with the trial hanging over him. Mary warns Tracy that Steve will give her a baby if he thinks it means he can keep her. Daniel breaks down in front of Ken and the baby. Ken assures him that he’s strong enough to cope and the two men hug and reconcile. Daniel’s suddenly concerned when the baby’s monitoring equipment sets off alarms and a doctor and nurse rush to assist. David rings the police to re-watch the CCTV footage of the cash withdrawals. Sally is terrified when Marcia appears in her cell. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *Jodie Sheppard - Laurie Delaney *Natalie - Cassie Bradley *Doctor - Anita Vettesse *Neonatal Nurse - Sarah Burrill *Prison Officer 1 - Tara Daniels *Marcia - Victoria Moseley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and Nick and Leanne's bedroom *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room and neonatal care *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite and cell Notes *Last appearance of Paula Martin until 1st May 2019. *Bertie Osbourne appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick lies to Leanne when he sees Natalie - a waitress from the Nottingham restaurant - on the cobbles; an imprisoned Sally is horrified by the arrival of Marcia; and Daniel confesses his fears to Ken when he introduces him to his son. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,979,787 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Tracy McDonald (to Daniel Osbourne) "Who'd 'ave thought it - you and Sinead could've produced something so...not ugly." --- Mary Cole: “Steve’s brain is like horse manure - very fertile.” Category:2019 episodes